The Hunterss
by octaviarachel68
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang anggota rahasia. Membunuh vampire jahat adalah salah satu tugasnya. Ia beda dengan anggota yang lainnya. Dia adalah seorang half breed dari Vampire dan Elf. Semenara itu, disisi lain, sorang vampire berkekuatan super mencoba untuk ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya. Siapakah dia ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What Was Happen With Neji ?

Aku terpaksa memberhentikan motor yang aku pakai untuk menatap seorang sialan yang meneriakiku. Kepalaku mulai berbalik untuk melihat sepeda motor biru yang ditunggangi oleh pemuda yang sangat jauh dari kata tampan. Dia tampak marah dan terlihat sekali bahwa peristiwa tadi yang membuatnya mengejarku selama 15 menit tanpa berhenti.

Mengambil nafas lelah, aku turun dari motorku dan menyembunyikan raut kejengkelan saat mengetahui misiku tidak semulus yang aku kira. Bajingan itu telah lari dan memanfaatkan keadaan. Sungguh aku frustasi.

" Maafkan aku…., aku memang bersalah menyerempetmu tadi. Namun, aku tidak sengaja," Seruku dalam suara yang rendah untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa pengendalian emosiku sudah mulai menipis.

"Semua kecelakaan memiliki alasan yang sama, Nona. Kau harus tahu. Aku adalah pria yang baik. Asalkan kau mengganti kerusakan fisik yang motorku terima."

Mata lavenderku bersinar kejam. _Tahan… Tahan emosimu sebelum sisi lain dalamku keluar. _

Berusaha bertahan dalam kondisi ini, aku segera membuka dompet dan melemparkan beberapa uang yang sangat besar harganya. Menghampiri kendaraan yang terlupakan dan segera memacunya untuk menjauh dari pria yang sangat membuatku kesal. Mengingat matanya saja aku tidak mau.

Jika begini caranya, mangsaku pasti telah keluar dari Lazio. Aku mencoba memusatkan pikiranku pada jalanan, namun seluruhnya terambil alih pada komplotan pencuri yang berhasil kabur. Lazio bukanlah salah satu kota mati seperti Mumbai. Namun, ramai dengan aktivitas orang yang tidak berdosa. Oh sial. Tentunya ini akan memakan waktu.

Hari ini, cukup banyak kesialan yang aku terima. Mulai dari keputusan Tsunade untuk memberikan aku misi yang sangat tidak aku sukai _Melacak dan Menangkap orang _ yang bahkan diberikan dalam keputusan sepihak tanpa adanya pembantu yang menolongku sampai bertemu dengan pengendara gila yang keluar dari simpang lajur Kereta Api. Aku memang terlalu gegabah pada saat itu, apalagi mencapai lajur jalan kereta api yang bergetar karena ada kereta yang dating. Oh dan juga dengan konsekuensi mendapat hinaan dari Kiba dan Shino yang merupakan anak buahku_Kebetulan mereka sedang berada di Amerika_.

Tapi mengenai pengendara yang berada di lajur kereta api mulai membuatku berfikir ulang. Sejak kapan dia berada disana ? Atau sedang apa dia disana ? Apa dia sengaja ? Atau berusaha menjebakku karena dia adalah salah satu komplotan pencuri ? Massa Bodoh….

Karena aku terus merenung aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku membimbing diriku sendiri menuju sebuah Bar. Nama Bar itu adalah Hell Of God. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menamainya dengan nama itu. Namun, mudah bagiku untuk menghilangkan stress disana.

Aku dan kedua anak buahku sering ke Bar jika memenangkan misi atupun saat aku penat. Dan aku penat sehingga aku harus ke Bar. Walau tanpa mereka aku tetap dapat menikmatinya bukan ?

Mengawasi sekeliling seraya masuk, aku berusaha menyembunyikan auraku yang mulai meledak merasakan aura vampire yang lebih kuat daripada komplotan pencuri tadi. Malah lebih kuat. Ia seperti dekat dengan Bar ini namun aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Dia seperti pintar namun tidak sepintar diriku.

Suasananya sangat familiar. Mulai dari dentuman keras sampai lampu kerlap kerlip yang mengganggu penglihatanku. Namun, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya berusaha tenang dan menuju salah satu meja dan memulai pesta palsu diriku sendiri. Mungkin sampai makhluk berandal itu datang dan menghampiriku.

Rasanya memang sepi tanpa kedatangan mereka berdua.

Aku hanya terdiam dan meminum alcohol yang terhidang untuk menenangkan diriku. Para manusia sangat banyak disini namun aura vampire itu tetap masih ada. Kabar buruknya adalah mengapa dia tidak muncul.

Jika aku berfikir, tidak ada gunanya seorang vampire berada di kumpulan manusia tanpa konsekuensi bahwa seorang Kapten Rahasia datang untuk membunuh. Sangat ironis. Namun, hal itu menguntungkanku.

Aku bukan manusia namun bukan pula makhluk gelap. Aku tidak pernah memiliki toleransi kepada makhluk-makhluik gila. Kecuali mereka memebela kebenaran atau memilih jalan yang bijak untuk mati bunuh diri tanpa harus menunggu ajalnya.

Seorang manusia elf bukanlah tandingan seorang vampire. Namun jika kau maksudkan adalah _halfbreed _ mungkin mereka harus berfikir dua kali.

Aku menjilat bibir bawahku saat aura vampire itu mendekat. Sangat dekat dan hampir membuatku sakit jantung. Auranya sungguh sangat besar. Aku tidak tahu aura macam apa ini namun ini sangat membuatku harus menahan kepalaku untuk tidak berbalik.

Vampire memang kuat dan memiliki aura segudang untuk melumpuhkan mangsanya_ mungkin lebih_. Namun, apa yang aku rasakan sangatlah berbeda. Auranya sangat kuat namun ada sisi lain yang lebih. Dia bukan hanya sekedar vampire. Dia sangat kuat dan berpengalaman. Atau mungkin dia telah hidup selama lebih dari 15000 tahun. Pemikiran ganjil.

" Jika kau berusaha untuk membunuhku seharusnya kau mengerti konsekuensinya. Aku disini bukan untuk sebagai pembunuh makhluk tak berdosa."

Tanganku mengepal . Hatiku makin meringis. Sial.

"Oh yah..? Jadi apa maumu ? Memohon." Aku berdiri sambil berbalik melihat bagaimana tampang vampire itu.

Dia memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dengan senyum menawan. Juga dengan pakaian yang sangat keren, Mulai dari jubah hitamnya dan sepatu botnya yang berwarna sama. Wow, _perfectly_

Dia tampak memiliki seringaian yang sangat kejam dan menawan. Mata biru samuderanya sangat gelap dan penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Sialan ! Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan vampire seperti ini.

"Tentu tidak… Aku tahu siapa kau. Terlihat sekali bahwa kau tak dapat menjaga fikiranmu yah, Hinata"

" Tidak usah mengelak. Jika kau tidak pergi sekarang juga maka aku akan membunuhmu..!"

Vampire itu tersenyum membuat darahku berdesir keras. Dia sangat tampan dan aku mengakuinya. Bahkan saat dia mengucapkan namaku dengan lembut. Aku tidak mungkin terpesona. Tidak untuk seorang vampire,.

"Hah. Kau membuatku ingin tertawa. Dengar, aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah antara kita. Dan mungkin kau harus menjaga dirimu, Sayang. Aku dapat merasakan seluruhnya darimu. Apakah aku menjawab pemikiranmu yang bertanya kau terpesona padaku atau tidak ?"

Aku tersentak namun menahan diriku untuk merona. Jarak kami memang hanya sekitar setengah meter. Namun, aku dapat merasakan auranya membelaiku dengan kejam membuat kakiku gemetar sendiri.

Aku baru sadar aku tidak berada di Bar saat suara desauan angin sepoi-sepoi membelaiku.

"Dimana kita..?" Aku bertanya menatapnya dengan berani.

"Hutan. Dan ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu _ half breed_."

Aku berusaha tenang.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan ?" Aku memulainya dengan baik. Mataku menyusuri tubuhnya yang mulai mendekat. Sampai aku dapat menjangkau dadanya saat tanganku terangkat. Oh. .. dia terlalu dekat.

"_Half breed…,_ sebelumnya aku minta maaf untuk menganggu kesuntukamu. Pamanku ingin berbicara denganmu dan kau harus mau. Jika kau memiliki pertanyaan, ajukanlah kepada dia. Aku hanya bertugas membawamu kepadanya. Dan jauhkan panahan perak yang terselip di punggungmu atau pedang perak di balik bajumu."

"Apa maksudmu..?"

Tanpa menjawab dia mengangkatku kebahunya dan berjalan cepat melewati pohon dan semak yang menghalangi.

"Hinata…, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kedua orang tuamu dapat bersama. Vampire dengan Elf memiliki batasan. Namun, sepertinya mereka berdua menentang. Mereka melahirkanmu dan Neji. Ya kan..? Neji adalah kakak yang mengurusimu setiap kedua orang tuamu pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Dan saat ini, kau memilih untuk berpisah darinya…"

"Darimana kau tahu.?"

"Simpan saja pertanyaanmu nanti. Neji sedang dalam posisi yang berbahaya sekarang."

Dan enam kata itu membuat aku bungkam untuk memikirkan hal gila apa yang terjadi dan membuat Neji berada dalam posisi berbahaya.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunters

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Keheningan yang kami dua ciptakan tidak juga membuat hatiku tenang. Pasalnya selama perjalanan aku memikirkan keberadaan kakakku yang kucintai. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda vampire yang sok kenal ini memang benar. Aku meninggalkan kakakku waktu itu karena alasan yang sederhana dan sepele.

Setiap anak pastinya ingin merasakan kehidupan yang bahagia dan semenyenangkan saat mendapatkan mainan atau barang baru dalam hidupnya. Aku mendapatkannya dan mungkin aku adalah anak yang sangat bahagia. Sampai pada suatu hari aku menerima kenyataan apa yang dirahasiakan oleh Neji selama ini dariku. Dia memang selalu membutuhi kehidupanku sehari-hari bahkan jika Ayah dan Ibuku yang badebah pergi untuk bekerja dan mendapatkan misi dari bosnya. Hanya saja pertanyaannya, mengapa Neji rela menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang notebenenya adalah pekerjaan kotor dan sangat dijauhi. Belum lagi dengan pekerjaan orang tua kami yang bertolak belakang dari apa yang ia kerjakan. Ya Tuhan, bayangkan saja sudah berapa nyawa yang ia habiskan untuk mendapatkan uang semenjak umurnya 12 tahun ?

Dari sana aku mulai menyadari kebenaran. Kakaku yang tercinta penuh akan darah akibat keberadaanku yang iri dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang sangat sempurna. Mainan dan Baju Bagus yang tertata dan metode rambut yang imut yang selalu dipamerkan oleh mereka membuat kakaku rela menjadi pembunuh bayaran, untuk memenuhi apa yang dimiliki oleh mereka kepadaku. Begitu juga dengan makanan kami dan kebutuhan vital kami. Oh Tuhan.

Pada suatu malam, aku melihat seorang tak dikenal masuk dan membawa sejumlah uang. Ia tersenyum palsu saat itu. Namun tetap saja, aku sebagai adik kandungnya dapat membaca kegetiran dan keterpaksaanya untuk melakoni perannya.

Mulai dari saat itulah aku menjauh dan pergi dari kehidupan kakakku dan pergi dari pengawasannya. Pertama sekali aku hidup dijalanan dan bertemu dengan orang baik yang rela mengasuhku. Namanya adalah Anko. Dia telah berjanji akan memenuhi kebutuhanku termasuk hal apapun yang aku minta asalkan aku ikut menjadi seorang Pemburu.

Dan yah, dari situlah aku berjuang keras untuk memimpin sebuah kelompok kecil. Menjalankan 20 misi tingkat A dengan kemampuan halfbreed dan menggusur segala tindak kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh vampire atau manusia. Dan makhluk lainnya.

Aku mengerti segala konsekuen dan keinginan hatiku setiap aku menjalani misi. Terlihat barbar namun hal itu berakhir dengan keberhasilan. Kabar buruknya, kali ini berbeda. Mengikuti kemauan dan keinginan hati ataupun bersikap sebagai 'bukan dirimu' akan ditahu oleh vampire sialan yang kabar buruknya adalah superman yang digigit oleh vampire. Mungkin saja

Dia tampak gagah dengan setelan jubah hitamnya. Namun tetap saja aku tidak menyukai cara dia menggendongku ataupun melarikanku dengan paksa dari pesta kesuntukanku. Sekalipun ia meminta maaf padaku.

Jalanan yang kami lewati sangatlah sempit. Bukan hanya ditutupi oleh semak-semak dan pepohonan, namun juga dengan aura yang sangat kuat. Aku tidak mengenal aura ini dan muai bertanya dalam fikiranku dan berharap seseorang membaca pikiranku dan menjawabnya dengan baik.

"Tentu saja, Hinata…. Aku akan menjawabmu dengan baik. Aura ini adalah aura Dryad sang Nimfa Hutan. Nimfa hutan adalah makhluk mitologi. Pemimpin mereka adalah Elf. Kaummu…, dan mereka merasakan baumu. Baumu yang unik."

"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya… Bisakah kau cepat ? Aku sedang kram."

"Jangan mencoba memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata. Aku bukan seekor namun seorang Vampire. Dan tolong hilangkan kata bajingan itu…! Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Aku menggernyit dan menghela nafas jangka pendek. Kelihatannya aku akan segera meledak. Vampire ini berfikir bahwa aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Sial. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan cara bagamana aku dapat melawannya saat posisi seperti ini. Dengan kakiku dibahunya memudahkanku untuk menendangnya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa namamu ? Aku tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya. Aku tak mengira bahwa seekor … Seorang vampire tidak memiliki kehormatanya sendiri. Bagaimana kau dapat membawa kita cepat jauh dari Bar tadi tanpa aku yang menyadarinya"

Vampire itu menghela nafas. Aku tahu dia kesal karena pertanyaanku itu cukup menganggu emosinya. Setahuku vampire hanya bernafas saat dia berada didalam posisi tekanan atau sedang kesal. Aku senang mendengarnya.

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan kepadamu bahwa pamanku akan menjawabnya untukmu"

"Kau memancingku untuk memberikanmu pertanyaan. Dengar ! Aku tidak keberatan apapun jika kau jujur dalam mengatakan kakakku dalam posisi bahaya. Namun tentu saja hal itu membuat aku tertarik."

"Aku akan membuatya ini jelas. Namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze."

"Baiklah …, apakah kita berhenti disini ?"

Aku berusaha menatap ke sekeliling dan meringis. Lingkungannya sama saja. Terlihat seperti kami bertukar di jalan yang sama. Pepohonan dan semak-semak. Karena kesal, aku melihatnya dengan geram. Mencoba turun dari gendongannya yang membuat aku kesakitan.

Sungguh aku tidak perlu repot menyuruhnya karena dia telah menurunkanku tanpa berbicara.

Dia mendekat kearah gua besar yang tidak aku sadari ada disana. Dia mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan menunggu beberapa saat. Pintu itu terbuka menunjukan ruangan gelap yang membuat aku merinding.

"Ayo masuk"

"Dimana kita…? Aku tak diberi penjelasan bahwa ruangan yang akan kita masuki sangat gelap melebihi Neraka "

Naruto menatapku dan menarikku kuat. Karena terlalu kuat, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk bertahan. Saat aku melihat bagian dalam, aku merapatkan diriku pada Naruto. Aura yang dikeluarkan sangat menggila dan sangat gelap. Bahkan lebih gelap dari ruangan ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata. Kita akan segera bertemu dengannya "

Aku duduk tanpa dapat melihat. Vampire itu meninggalkanku sendirian. Bahkan ia tidak mengatakan dia pergi kemana. Sampai pada akhirnya aku merasa bosan dan menyesali semua yang terjadi hari ini. Dimana ponselku saat aku membutuhkannya ?. Setidaknya game dapat menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

Aku terdiam terpaku menghentikan tingkah gilaku.

Aura gelap itu semakin mendekat. Aku tidak dapat bergerak bahkan saat dimana sesosok cahaya datang dan membuat mataku silau. Apakah itu pamannya ?

Dia tampak berwibawa dengan rambut putih panjangnya dan sinar yang menjadi satu-satunya di ruangan ini. Sama seperti Naruto, ia memakai jubah hitam dengan sepatu yang sama. Hanya saja aura itu bahkan mengalahkan vampire yang sedari tadi memojokkanku, ya Tuhan, aku pasti sangat kurang dalam berlatih jika aku mati sekarang.

"Hinata…, Terimakasih sudah mau datang" Sapanya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Atau dipaksa oleh keponakanmu..? Itu tidak seru Tuan…. Lagipula aku cukup mendapatkan masalah dan shock besar."

Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa mengubah ekspresi ? Hebat Sekali

"Aku tahu alasannya. Ini masalah Neji ? Yakan ? Tidak susah untuk menebaknya. Aku punya satu permintaan kepadamu."

Bagus. Apa dia memanfaatkanku ?

Naruto menyeringai menatapku. Dia membaca pikiranku lagi..

"Apa maksudmu dengan permintaan ? Mr. Namikaze tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai seorang Paman yang dibayar dengan satu permintaan."

Lelaki beraura besar itu tertawa. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat suaranya yang sangat. Jauh dari kata indah.

"Baiklah. Itu memang tidak dijelaskan, aku bermaksud ingin mengejutkanmu."

"Aku menyesal hal itu gagal."

"Jadi bagaimana ? Kau mau menerima atau tidak ?"

Aku bukan seorang yang tidak menyukai tantangan yang jelas dkeluarkan oleh seseorang. Termasuk pria tua ini. Aku pasti menerimanya. Maka aku mengangguk antusias.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku m endapat berita dari keluarga Hyuga. Yah, aku mendapatkan arsip dari beberapa daerah. Salah satunya adalah berita kematian Neji."

"Neji mati ? Aku tidak percaya!"

Aku berusaha tenang menanggapi perkataan orang tua ini. Yang jelas sia-sia karena aku berguncang ketakutan.

"Aku masih menyimpan arsip itu. Namun, ,masalahnya adalah jasadnya tidak ditemukan. Aku tak percaya pula dia mati."

"Apa pedulimu dengannya ? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar bahwa misinya gagal."

"Hinata…., jangan menyelaku dulu. Lima tahun yang lalu setelah kau pergi, dia sangat frustasi dan dating dalam kediamanku. Dia menyuruhku untuk mencarimu dengan imbalan yang sama yang aku tawarkan. Aku menerima. Aku member misi membunuh seseorang . Namun, diperjalanan dia ditawan. Dan kau bias menebak apa yang terjadi."

Aku membelalakan mata mendengar kebenaran. "Dia tidak pernah plin plan. Bahkan kau menyogoknya ? Apa kau sengaja membicarakan ini denganku untuk mengambil keuntungan darimu Tuan Penjebak ? Selama ini, aku berjuang untuk diriku sendiri. Aku ingin kakaku hidup tenang dan kau membuatnya bagai orang gila ? kau tampak seperti Monster."

Naruto menahanku saat aku maju. Dia mendekapku berusaha menenangkanku.

Tepat dimana aku merasakan raut sedih dari Paman Naruto, aku terdiam dan membiarkan tubuhku rileks.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkan atau menjebak. Dia memilihnya sendiri dan menerima."

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini jika begitu…!"

Dekapan Naruto semakin dekat menahanku untuk bangkit dan menghancurkan wajah Innocent gila itu. Aku benci situasi ini.

"Aku ingin kau mencari kebenaranya sendiri. Pastinya kau akan tahu Hinata. Yakinlah…. Seberapa besar kau akan mencoba untuk menghindar…, Sebegitu besar pula seseorang dibalik layar membunuh keturunan Hyuga di dunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Orang itu tersenyum dan memnghilang seketika meningglakanku yang penuh dengan tanda tanya besar. Keturunan ? Terakhir ? Hyuga ? Aku ?. Apa dia memberitakan berita dukacita

To Be Continued


End file.
